Always Where I Burn to Be
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake's first experience in a training glider.


Steven ran his hand down the sleek black body of the glider. It was the first he'd ever seen and even here on the ground it called to him. It had been his dream to fly ever since his grandfather had told him of the bomber runs during World War II when he was a small boy. He still wasn't a man quite beyond his age, nearly twenty and still naïve about what war truly meant. For him all he could think of was taking to the sky.

"Sergeant."

It took a moment for Steven to realize they were addressing him. The title was still too new.

"You're scheduled for flight training in fifteen. Get in and start the pressurization process."

That they didn't need to say twice. Plissken opened the canopy and climbed in. His body was humming from excitement as he locked the canopy in place over head. A few switches flipped and the hissing or air started. Plissken looked around the inside and for a brief moment felt claustrophobic in the tiny cabin. It was getting colder and he shivered.

That was all forgotten when he started studying the controls. He'd read over the material, memorized what each button, light and lever was for now he was dying of anticipation. Steven buckled the flight harness and pulled on the ear piece waiting for the tow plane pilot to tell him they were readying for take off. The wait was antagonizing and Plissken started looking around at the airfield. If they didn't hurry he might burst from impatience.

"Are you ready back there?"

The voice caused him to jump as the silence of the cockpit was shattered. "YES!" his voice almost squeaked over the radio and a small wave of embarrassment hit him.

Moments passed and Plissken again started to burn with eagerness to be in the air and free of the ground. His eyes locked on the plane in front of them waiting. Then it happened, the tow line started to pick up from the ground as the plane moved farther down the runway. Steven watched it uncoil and pull taunt.

The glider jerked violently then started into motion. Plissken grabbed the stick and held tight waiting for the sky. The tow plane started to lift. The glider lurched. It left Steven with a tinge of nausea that was quickly erased when he felt the glider wheels leave solid ground. He didn't even have control of the machine yet but already the exhilaration was running high.

"We're going to release you momentarily. Take the glider up at a 30 degree spiral climb."

He adjusted his hands waiting for the release of the tow cable. The delay was maddening for the young man so impatient to be free in the sky. A single snapping sound and Plissken went into awe. He almost forgot the orders but quickly recovered and started the climb.

The world below was getting smaller as he watched the altimeter numbers rolling higher and higher. He had time to think and all the war movies came to mind. None seemed to bring a smile quite as much as Top Gun. He yearned to do all those maneuvers and fly in diving barrel rolls. Plissken's mind continued to wander.

"When you reach 3,000 feet roll the glider once."

Plissken was shocked back to reality and looked down. His height was already reading 4,000 feet. Steven grinned and heard the command to roll. He pulled back on the stick and pulled it to the side. Instantly the glider began to dive and roll. It was the feeling of a rollercoaster broke free from its tracks. Nothing had ever felt like this, nothing had ever felt so good or right in Plissken's world.

"Plissken! I said one roll. Take the glider back up and level it out."

Flat? Plissken's rebellious side begged to be freed from the boring orders of the old man back at flight control. How could they expect him to stay with those orders? He found himself up at the height required and leveled the glider to a smooth soar. He took the time to listen to the air rushing past and the light tugs of wind against the seemingly weightless glider.

"Since you've already mastered the downward roll. I want you to execute a forward diving loop."

Steven smiled at the command. At least it wasn't quite as boring as the last. Plissken's mind careened through the possibilities as he started the arch. He just couldn't stay with the orders and rolled the Gulfire over to pull off the loop upside down. His stomach fluttered from adrenaline and the sudden dizzying feeling or the ground appearing to be above him. It was freedom like he had never known before. He couldn't restrain the rebelliousness and fell into an inverted dive.

"Plissken! PLISSKEN! What the hell are you doing?"

He ignored the control deck and flipped the Gulfire skimming the ground at such a high rate of speed the wings rattled.

"PLISSKEN! Bring that Goddamned glider down on runway three immediately."

That command caught Steven's attention and he frowned deeply. The last thing he wanted to do was land. Sighing he slowed the machine and arched around to come in line with the strip. The ground was coming up and he hated it. Tires bounced and skidded on the asphalt disrupting the flawless grace of the air. Plissken felt disgusted by it.

The jolts lessened and the Gulfire rolled to a stop. People, a whole group of people in uniforms, were headed straight for him. He wondered if leaving the cabin pressurized might save him from the punishment he knew was going to come of this. He couldn't imagine anything that would relieve the impeding disciplinary actions and so depressurized the cockpit and climbed out.

His eyes stayed on the glider. She was beautiful, sleek, and perfect like a beautiful woman stretched out in the sun.

"Sergeant?" The Commander glared and Plissken stiffened to salute him.

"Sir?"

"What the hell was that up there?"

Steven had no answer for him. What was he going to say? That he was purposefully disregarding orders because they seemed idiotic?

"I want an answer!"

Plissken felt an unstoppable grin pushing into his expression. He had to answer. His mind reeled for a good excuse before he blurted out. "I wished to test the limitations of the Gulfire Glider Sir."

Steven instantly cringed inside when he heard what had come out of his mouth. He was going to the brig for sure now. Plissken could already hear Taylor laughing about it too.

"Take him to his quarters."

Steven followed though only with a prod from his accompaniment. He didn't want to leave the glider behind.

Steven watched Commander Hauk come up beside the flight instructor. "He's just the kind of pilot we need. I recommend he be given a higher rank. His skills are unsurpassed."

The instructor nodded and Plissken remained stunned. He was so shocked to hear the words behind him that he froze at the tail of the Gulfire and spun around to look at the higher ranking officers.

"Your instruction in group maneuvers will start tomorrow at 0400 sharp. I suggest you go get some rest Lieutenant." Big Bob Hauk said it with the most delighted smile Plissken could imagine. He could only deduce that the Commander had the same rebellious streak hidden somewhere. Steven looked back at the glider grinning and stroking the tail lovingly.

"I said to your quarters."

Plissken jumped and hurried after his escorts. He wouldn't sleep, couldn't sleep. The sky was already haunting his mind with the poison of freedom so strong it brought disdain for the ground. All he had to do was make it to morning without breaking from his longing to get back in his glider. That would be the hard part. He stopped outside the barracks and stared up at the clear blue above before stepping in. He couldn't wait to tell Taylor he was going to finally be a real pilot. 


End file.
